Tokusou Robo Janperson
was the 1993 installment in Toei Company Limited's Metal Hero Series. The series revolved around Janperson, a robotic detective who patrolled the streets of Tokyo and fought against three different underworld organizations who used super technology to subjugate the masses. Unlike most Metal Heroes, a monster-of-the-week was rarely shown and most of the villains are criminals akin to television police dramas. The name given to this series by Toei for international distribution is ''Jumperson.Library -- English Titles -- TOEI TV Website Characters Main *Kaoru Saegusa Allies *Komori Koujirou *Takaido Shiro *Aki Wakabayashi *MX-A1 *Shuhei Saegusa *Arujiko Villains Guild *Ben Fujinami (1-2) *GuilBlackers Tatewaki Konzern *Maya *Sarah *Cindy *Bounty Killer Django *Street Fighters *Wind Demon Ninja Doki *Sakakura *Misato Ishizaki *Angel *R3 *Professor Tonda *Jeff Gondo Neo Guild *George Makabe (4-46) *Omega DX *Falcon 13 *Carla Takashima *SEEP A38 *U2 *Dollman Super Science Network *Reiko Ayanokouji (4-44) *Sukezo Kudo *Dr. Shiina *Dr. Saionji *Daikoku & Ebisu *Iron Soldier *Osaki *Panther Lady *Doctor Koga Episodes Movie *Tokusou Robo Janperson Cast *Janperson: Yuichi Komine *Kaoru Saegusa: Tomoko Kawashima *Gun-Gibson: Yoshinari Torii *R-G-Ko: Hideki Ishikawa *Shuhei Saegusa: Makio Fujita *Ryuzaburo Tatewaki: Shun Sugata *Sarah: Saori Iwama *Maya: Hiromi Imai *Cindy: Akiko Yugawa *George Makabe: Hiroshi Kawaii *Reiko Ayanokoji: Junko Takahata Guest Stars *Ben Fujinami (eps 1, 2, 4, 5 & 46) : Noboru Ichiyama *Guild Assassin Robots (ep 1): Yasuhiro Takeuchi, Hiroyuki Nonaka, Yoichi Nishimura *Guild Combat Robots (ep 2): Seiji Takaiwa, Tsuyoshi Miyazaki, Riichi Seike *Kojiro Komori (eps 1, 4, 8): Takahiko Ota *Shiro Takaido (eps 1, 4, 8, 13) : Junichiro Katagiri *Aya Wakabayashi (eps 1, 4, 6): Miwa Misaki *Bounty Killer Django (eps 3 & 4) : Kazuo Niibori *Zhen Da Guang (eps 3 & 4): Jiro Okamoto *Zhen Xiao Guang (eps 3 & 4): Ayako Kou *Wind Demon Ninja Doki (eps 3 & 4): Daigaku Sekine *Sukezo Kudo/Iceman (ep 6): Jou Onodera *Dr. Shiina (ep 6): Takeshi Ishikawa *Sakakura (ep 7): Shoichiro Akaboshi *Dr. Saionji (ep 8): Kenichi Endo *Falcon 13/Tsuyoshi Kinameri (ep 9): Shinzo Hotta *Daikichi Izumiya/Daikoku-ten (ep 10): Kouichi Oohori *Chukichi Izumiya/Ebisu (ep 10): Taro Fujioka *Misato Ishizaki/Robot Hunter Misato (ep 11) : Yuka Hashimoto *Carla Takashima (ep 12) : Shinobu Kawamata *Seep A38/Kevin (ep 12), Carol (ep 21-22): Makoto Kousaka *U2 (ep 12): Masato Gunji *Osaki (ep 13): Toshimichi Takahashi *Dollman (ep 14): Kyōji Kamui *Angel (ep 15): Yuji Ueda *Prof. Tonda (ep 16): Chuukou Ueda *R3 (ep 16): Kibaji Tankobo *Jeff Gondo (ep 17): Ryosuke Sakamoto *Sayoko Ishiguro/Panther Lady (ep 19): Satomi Murakami *Masao Aoki/Doctor Koga (ep 20): Akira Ootani *Himuro (ep 22): Kaname Shimura *Modoki (ep 24): Kou Domon *Doctor Inuyama (ep 24): Naoya Hayasaka *Silverella: Seiko Kodaka(ep 30), Hiromi Imai (movie) *Guilgodons (movie, ep 31): Toshimichi Takahashi, Daigaku Sekine Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Keisuke Hama **Arrangement: Kei Wakakusa **Artist: Susumu Ōya References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/特捜ロボ ジャンパーソン Tokusou Robo Janperson] at Japanese Wikipedia *Special Investigator Robo JANPERSON *Tokusou Robo Janperson at IMDB Category:Earth Technology